The main objectives are: 1) to evaluate the differential effectiveness of dental management strategies and their relationships to fear and disruptive behavior in pediatric patients; 2) to assess specific stress management strategies taught to children and their interaction with the different dentist management strategies; and 3) to compare methods developed to train dental students and practitioners in the prediction of stress responses, and the application of appropriate psychological management procedures. These aims will be assessed in a series of designs allowing for both between subjects and intrasubject analysis. The first phase has grown out of the empirical findings established in the previous project grant period. The second phase is based on the current literature and previous findings by the Principal Investigator regarding efficacy of film modeling. Three coping strategies will be defined; videotape modeling; relaxation and breathing exercises; and self-instruction. Groups of children varying in age and previous dental experience will be pre-trained in one of these strategies and then treated for at least one dental management strategy. The third year will lead to the development of curriculum packages for the teaching of dental students. The results of the first two years of the investigation will be incorporated. Different methods of training such as role modeling, direct reinforcement, and simple instruction will be compared. A multidimensional approach to measurement will allow for assessing the intercorrelations between dentist-patient personality, behavioral and somatic indices. A multiple regression analysis will yield predictive factors to identify the stress prone patient.